


Watching

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't tend to haunt the vents above people's personal quarters. But there are exceptions to every rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 15, and my [porn table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ, prompt "superpowers/special abilities". Yes, I think this counts as Clint's special ability. lol

He made it a personal rule not to invade the vents above the personnel levels on the Helicarrier. It was just rude to spy on his fellow agents, after all and though many people might not believe it, he didn’t like being rude. He just had a talent for being rude without realizing it sometimes.

But there were exceptions to every rule. And these two, naked, moaning… that was absolutely exceptional.

His eyes moved, trying to take in every detail. The way they moved together. The flex of muscle and the long, low almost broken moan that followed. The contrast between them that for a split second makes him think of a song he’s been told by both of them to forget and never bring up again. He tried to argue that Stevie Wonder and Paul McCartney were genius and it was a compliment. In hindsight that was a mistake. 

But they’re beautiful together in ways most people would never think to look for. Because most people weren’t looking close enough. Most people didn’t know to look in the first place, but he did. And he saw everything. The way Phil’s fingers dug into the skin on Nick’s back as he cursed and demanded more, faster, harder, _more_. The arch of Nick’s spine as he gave in, speeding up, working his hips against Phil. Clint could imagine what he’d look like without the blanket that was clinging to the curve of his ass and that alone would get him rock hard.

He palmed his hard-on through his pants, thinking about what it would be like to be down there, with them. Propriety and rules and privacy be damned. Just drop down and let Nick fuck him. Suck Phil off. Moan and scream and beg for it until he was out of breath, completely sated and everyone on board knew he’d just had the brains fucked out of him by his superior officers. 

The hitch in both their breaths pulled his mind back to the present. Nick had sat back, resting on his knees and he’d pulled Phil up into his lap. From the angle he was at he could just catch sight of Nick’s cock as Phil slowly worked his way up and down it, moaning and gasping and fighting for breath. Clint couldn’t blame him on that. Nobody was even touching him and he felt like his voice would come out broken and softer than he’d like if he tried to say anything. 

He was so hard, just watching them and shamelessly rubbing himself through his tactical suit, he was pretty sure he could come with them, but he wasn’t going to do that. Something told him that leaving DNA evidence in air shafts on the Helicarrier was frowned upon at best. But every gasp, every filthy word they spoke got him closer.

“Fuck… Nick!” Clint watched Phil’s head loll back as he sped his pace. 

Nick leaned in, sucking a mark into his skin just under his collarbone. The way Phil’s voice hitched told Clint all he needed to know about whether Nick’s teeth were digging into Phil’s skin or not. “Come for me.” Nick’s voice was rough and just as wrecked as Phil’s was but somehow the man clung to his innate ability to command. “Come hard, Phil.”

“Fuck…” Phil dragged the word out, riding Nick for everything he was worth even as Nick’s hips rose and fell, driving himself deeper into his ass on every down stroke. It only took a handful of hard, fast thrusts before he did exactly what Nick had told him too; his body shaking, hands gripping Nick’s shoulders to keep himself from falling over. “Don’t stop…”

Clint barely held in the moan he wanted to let out at those words. He couldn’t give in. Not yet. When he got out of the vents and somewhere safe, he’d let it all go. But not yet. He had to watch. He wanted to see Nick finish. Wanted to hear it.

But Phil’s needy, wrung out moans were testing his patience. Luckily it seemed like Nick agreed as he hammered into Phil. It couldn’t possibly take much longer. Clint gave in and unzipped his suit, slipping his hand in to stroke his cock to the same hard, fast rhythm. His breath came hard and fast and he tried to hold off. He needed to come. He needed Nick to come.

“Fuck, Phil…” He watched and Nick’s grip tightened on Phil’s hips, his thrusts stopped with him buried as deep as he could be in Phil’s ass and he growled low in his throat. Clint couldn’t hold on. He bit his lip as his body pulled tight and he came a moment later.

He swallowed hard, checking to make sure the mess was restricted to his tactical suit. He got lucky but the wet spot was going to be obvious when he got out of the vent. With any luck…

“Barton!”

Clint’s head shot up and banged on the top of the vent. “S-sir?”

“Get your ass down here.”

He was so busted. There was no getting out of it. He sighed and popped the cover off the vent in front of him off. There was just enough room to climb out and down onto the desk in the corner of the room. There was no hiding the wet spot now. “Yes, sir.” He tried his best not to sulk as they sat there watching him.

Phil was leaning sleepily on Nick’s shoulder, tracing patterns on his skin and looking maybe a little sympathetic. Nick’s eye zeroed in on the wet spot. “Thought you weren’t gonna come, Clint.”

“I tried.” He couldn’t quite hide the smirk. “You’re too damn sexy, sir.”

Phil chuckled and reached out to him. “Pervert.”

“You love me for it.” Clint smiled and started getting out of his uniform. He’d clean it up later.

“Yes we do.” Nick shook his head and smacked Clint’s ass when he got close enough. “You could just stay in the room, you know.”

“Where’s the challenge in that?” Clint smirked and stretched out on the bed beside them. 

Nick laughed, slowly setting Phil down with his head on the pillows. “He’s right. You are a pervert.”

“Says the guy that gets off knowing he’s being watched.”

Phil pulled them both close and shook his head. “You’re both hopeless.”

Clint was pretty sure he was right too. But most people weren’t watching closely enough to notice.


End file.
